


Luna fatata

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma in quella notte stregata ogni cosa sembrava capovolta. Lui era prigioniero e vinto, e il piccolo nano poteva trionfare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna fatata

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima storia scritta per Thorin/Thranduil. Ho ritenuto di pubblicarla perché è una specie di prequel alla mia prima pubblicata su questo pairing. Rileggendola mi sono accorta che tante situazioni si erano ripetute nell'altra, alcune volutamente, altre meno. A comincia dal fatto che anche stavolta Thranduil...

_And haply the Queen-Moon is on her throne,  
Cluster'd around by all her starry Fays_

_John Keats  
_

 

La corteccia feriva i polsi dell’elfo, mentre egli li sfregava nel tentativo di consumare le corde, così come quelle rudi voci in lontananza ferivano la sua delicata sensibilità.  
Solo la Luna pareva essere lì per confortarlo, per lenire con la propria luce candida, liquida, le ferite che la prigionia infliggeva alle sue carni e al suo orgoglio.  
Qualcuno, forse un Troll, aveva predisposto una trappola probabilmente destinata a qualche incauto umano.  
Solo che il prigioniero era di tutt’altra e ben più nobile specie.  
Thranduil inspirò a fondo l’aria notturna, gelida come una lama che scendeva dalla gola ai polmoni.  
Scosse inutilmente l’ampio torace prigioniero, cercando di trovare insieme una via di fuga e un po’ di calma.  
Cercando di pensare.  
Non poteva immaginare situazione peggiore, pur frugando tra i suoi incubi ricorrenti.  
Il suo sottile senso dell’umorismo gli suggeriva tra l’altro che quell’incubo, oltre che drammatico, era anche desolatamente grottesco.  
Era accaduto che, uscendo dall’acqua dopo un imprudente bagno notturno, il suo nobile piede aveva intercettato una trappola quanto mai tenace, che scattando lo aveva avvolto in un groviglio di funi apparentemente confuse, ma tremendamente efficaci nell’immobilizzarlo, polsi e caviglie, tra due alberi della foresta. E, cosa quanto mai imbarazzante, a testa in giù, sospeso a circa venti centimetri dal suolo.  
La luce della luna lo rivelava nudo e vulnerabile, nella radura illuminata quasi a giorno, mentre le voci della compagnia dei nani sembravano farsi più vicine.  
I toni erano ebbri e concitati, le delicati narici di Thranduil avvertivano un sentore degradato e rivoltante, carico di un misto di sudore e alcol che gli dava la nausea.  
Anche il loro canto era carico, c’era una forzata allegria, e c'era rabbia. Nella lucida mente dell’elfo non si contemplavano incoraggianti illusioni di una tempestiva fuga.  
Sentiva che le speranze di salvezza erano così improbabili da offendere la sua intelligenza.  
Così inspirò ancora, raddrizzò le spalle, e fece appello a tutto il proprio coraggio per aspettare la fine. 

Poi ci fu un fruscio.  
L’ombra notturna si increspò, e il profilo stilizzato di un merlo si disegnò come d’incanto contro il cerchio opalescente della luna.  
L’animale fece sentire due, tre volte il proprio verso delicato.  
Thranduil trattenne il respiro. 

Quindi un fruscio più forte, uno spostamento d’aria più violento. Doveva essere una creatura della terra: forte, pesante, tanto greve quanto prima la creatura dell’aria era stata poetica e lieve.  
Gli occhi dell’elfo si fissarono prima in basso, sulle punte squadrate di un paio di stivali.  
Poi risalirono a fatica sulla figura massiccia, vestita di scuro, che era entrata nella sua visuale, fino a che non incontrarono lo sguardo fermo e spietato di Thorin, il Principe dei nani,  
Gli occhi blu si fermarono nei suoi, prima con stupore, poi con crescente e crudele soddisfazione.  
Era così, dunque.  
Era alla mercé del suo secolare nemico, Thorin Oakenshield.

Il nano era solo.  
Era venuto evidentemente in avanscoperta, poiché le voci volgari ed agitate dei suoi compagni risuonavano ancora indietro, in lontananza.  
Per alcuni lunghi istanti si fissarono, senza che né l’uno né l’altro si decidesse ad abbassare gli occhi o a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Il trionfo negli occhi di Thorin era evidente.  
Thranduil torse le spalle, inarcò la schiena, nel patetico tentativo di ristabilire la differenza d’altezza nei confronti del minuscolo rivale.  
Ma in quella notte stregata ogni cosa sembrava capovolta. Lui era prigioniero e vinto, e il piccolo nano poteva trionfare.  
Gli occhi di Thorin seguirono le sue disperate manovre, e il suo sguardo salì dai lampeggianti occhi chiari dell’elfo alle spalle larghe e nervose, ai fianchi sottili, e poi ancora più su…  
Thorin socchiuse le labbra beffarde, gli occhi blu che s’incendiavano.  
Thranduil sentì, per la prima volta in quella notte assurda, un prolungato brivido lungo la schiena. 

Poi, nel silenzio che era sceso tra loro, irruppe ancora il canto brutale degli altri nani.  
Un po’ più forte, un po’ più vicino.  
All’improvviso Thranduil ebbe la consapevolezza di un altro pericolo, che minacciava la sua dignità prima ancora che la sua vita.  
Fu il primo vero momento di paura, molto diverso dal fatalismo altezzoso con cui aveva contemplato la propria morte.  
L’idea che la sua persona fosse violata era ben più orrida, ben più ripugnante di una gloriosa morte al chiaro di luna.  
Ecco perché Thranduil per primo distolse lo sguardo.  
Sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi, ma respirò ancora a fondo, poi affrontò di nuovo gli occhi del suo nemico.  
Thorin lo scrutò. Thranduil vide il sorrisetto che gli aleggiava dalle labbra alle iridi blu congelarsi in una smorfia.   
Ancora un brivido.  
Quello sguardo sembrava scavare nel suo cervello, e l’elfo si sentì completamente esposto, i suoi pensieri offerti al nemico senza alcuna possibilità di difesa.  
Sentirsi vulnerabile lo rese molle fin quasi allo svenimento, ed era una sensazione completamente inedita, una specie di languoroso abbandono, ben diverso dall’orrore sprezzante che gli ispiravano gli altri nani.  
Thorin si avvicinò lentamente, senza abbandonare il suo sguardo.  
In parte per la posizione innaturale a cui lo costringevano le funi, ma ancora di più per il portamento e l’atteggiamento imperioso del nano, Thranduil si sentì piccolo davanti a lui.  
Piccolo, indifeso e stranamente colpevole.  
Al punto da sollevare leggermente il mento, come per disporsi ad ascoltare una condanna.  
Così facendo, offrì le guance lisce e candide alla grande mano di Thorin, che con fulminea mossa si abbatté sul suo viso per un violento schiaffo.  
Thranduil sentì il proprio corpo che si tendeva e sussultava per la rabbia.  
Una scarica di pugni non sarebbe stata più umiliante e più spietata di quell’unico schiaffo.  
Avvertì il filo umido e vischioso del proprio sangue che scendeva dalle labbra lungo il viso, in una traiettoria rovesciata.  
Poi Thorin, con movimento deliberatamente lento, e ritrovando in quel gesto tutta la calma beffarda di poco prima, tirò fuori il pugnale.  
La lama brillò alla luce della luna, e Thranduil si sentì mancare il fiato per una sensazione ben diversa dalla paura.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, e sentì l’aria vibrare e farsi calda per l’avvicinarsi del nano.  
Il suo odore era forte come quello degli altri, e non rivelava una recente pulizia personale, né troppa sobrietà nei pasti e nelle libagioni, ma Thranduil non ne fu nauseato.  
Thorin, piuttosto, lo turbava e lo sconcertava. Thranduil sentiva emanare da lui un calore che non era solo fisico, e l’impressione che ne aveva era quella di un dominio esercitato senza fatica, di una calma forza controllata. Una sensazione che lo faceva stare male e bene nello stesso tempo.  
Socchiuse gli occhi. Immaginò che l’aria gelida della notte si rapprendesse, fino a diventare una lama di ghiaccio, appoggiata di piatto sulla sua gola scoperta.  
La precisa sensazione di quel contatto gli fece l’effetto più imprevisto e vergognoso.  
Si costrinse allora a riaprire gli occhi, e vide che nessuna lama sfiorava il suo nobile collo, poiché Thorin la rivolgeva un po’ più in alto, sfregandola vigorosamente contro le funi che imprigionavano i polsi.  
In ogni caso, pur in quella posizione ridicola, Thranduil non mancò di lanciargli uno sguardo di sfida. Poiché sarebbe morto piuttosto che rivelare, anche solo con un lampo degli occhi chiari, tutto ciò che gli agitava il cuore e gli accendeva i sensi.  
Che poi il resto del suo corpo rivelasse fin troppo, era un problema che avrebbe esaminato in seguito, e che comunque non gli sembrava incoerente con l’altezzosa arroganza dello sguardo.  
E in ogni caso la coerenza in quel momento era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
Thorin era così vicino che poteva avvertire il misto di alcol e tabacco nel suo fiato, e quell’aroma lo stordiva in modo ben diverso dal solito odore rivoltante dei nani, al punto che dovette concentrare tutta la forza residua nell’evitare che le lunghe gambe si abbandonassero a un tremore incontrollabile.  
Così vicino il nano rivelava la sua vera statura, ma Thranduil, pur sovrastandolo di una spanna normalmente, e di un paio di spanne così da sospeso, si sentiva ancora, e sempre più disperatamente, dominato da lui.  
Ma sollevò ancora il mento, e concentrò ostinatamente e sfrontatamente lo sguardo sui fieri lineamenti dell’altro, la cui mascella ferma sembrava scolpita nella pietra.  
Le voci sempre più fragorose dei nani rivelarono che la compagnia era ormai a pochi passi, e solo la folta boscaglia celava provvidenzialmente ai loro sguardi quella scena bizzarra.  
Ma ancora per poco.  
Gli occhi di Thorin si fissarono gravemente nei suoi. Thranduil sentì frammenti dei commenti volgari che i nani si indirizzavano l’un l’altro nell’oscurità, tra gli alberi, e immaginò le loro crudeli esclamazioni quando, tra pochissimi istanti, li avrebbero raggiunti.  
“Uccidimi” disse a Thorin.  
Era un ordine, non una preghiera.  
Lo sguardo di Thorin si oscurò, divenne sempre più cupo, la nera pupilla che divorava il chiarore delle iridi. Poi di nuovo nei suoi occhi si diffuse una luce azzurra, placida e ironica.  
“Non adesso” rispose.  
Thranduil si sentì offeso da quell’ironia più ancora che dall’impudenza di quegli occhi.  
Le voci dei nani tornarono a farsi sentire, e in quell’istante le corde cedettero. Ora tutto il peso dell’elfo era sostenuto dalle corde che imprigionavano i piedi. Con sorprendente agilità il nano si arrampicò per mezzo metro su uno dei tronchi a cui si fissava la trappola, e, quando le corde cominciarono ad assottigliarsi sotto la lama del suo pugnale, allungò un braccio per sostenere la schiena dell’elfo.  
Stringendolo in quel modo ridiscese lentamente, e Thranduil, aiutandosi con le lunghe gambe, fu in grado senza troppa fatica di seguirne la discesa, e di ritrovare la posizione eretta.  
Ora l’elfo sovrastava il nano in tutta la sua altezza, ma ancora gli occhi blu di Thorin non avevano perso il loro potere su di lui, e percorrevano la pelle bianca del suo viso dalla fronte liscia agli zigomi larghi da luna piena, alle labbra piccole e tenere, per poi indugiare a lungo sul collo delicato, concentrandosi sulla zona più tenera e vulnerabile, e poi scendendo lentamente...  
Thranduil immaginò ancora la lama che affondava nella carne morbida del collo, e forse fu quella visione di morte, forse la tensione finalmente risolta dei suoi muscoli, o qualcos’altro ancora, a fargli tremare le gambe e a farlo vacillare.  
Allora la grande mano di Thorin si alzò a sostenergli il petto, e dalla radura illuminata Thranduil si sentì spingere nell’oscurità, tra gli alberi.  
Ora Thranduil indovinava appena il bagliore dello sguardo del nano, dei suoi anelli grossolani, della fibbia argentata della sua cintura, e insieme alla vista tutti gli altri sensi sembravano velati.  
Non udiva più le voci sgraziate dei nani, forse perché le sue orecchie ronzavano penosamente, come se fosse diventato consapevole del rumore che faceva il sangue dentro le vene, né gli faceva effetto la scorza ruvida dell’albero, sebbene Thorin lo spingesse con forza, e la corteccia dura gli graffiasse la pelle delicata, né sentiva più l’erba fredda e umida sotto i piedi scalzi.  
L’unica cosa che avvertiva con chiarezza era il calore al centro del suo petto, dove il palmo della mano di Thorin premeva fino a togliergli il respiro.  
Avrebbe potuto scansare quel contatto, il nano poteva essere più forte di lui, ma a Thranduil non mancavano né prestanza né tenacia, ma a togliergli ogni residua capacità di reagire era l’altra mano, appoggiata sulla sua bocca.  
Thranduil si chiese se davvero Thorin intendesse ucciderlo, poiché gli stava togliendo ogni possibilità di respirare, e il sottile naso dell’elfo non pareva sufficiente a saziare la sua fame d’aria.  
Nel frattempo gli altri nani avevano attraversato la radura, oltrepassandoli senza vederli.  
“Senti? – disse Thorin – Cantano”  
Quelle parole spezzarono l’incantesimo del loro privatissimo silenzio, e Thranduil tornò a sentirli, le voci sgangherate miracolosamente fuse in una canzone. Che non era né di guerra né di depravazione, ma assomigliava al canto felice e innocente dei bambini.  
Questo probabilmente voleva dire Thorin, quando aveva pronunciato semplicemente quella parola: cantano.  
Thorin sollevò prima la mano dal petto, poi l’altra mano abbandonò la bocca dell’elfo, che rantolò come se fosse riaffiorato da una lunga immersione.  
Il nano osservò a lungo le piccole labbra tenere sospese in quella che sembrava un’invocazione senza parole.  
Poi Thorin si fece ancora più vicino.  
Con gesti deliberatamente lenti si tolse il mantello, e, avanzando di un passo, incredibilmente lo appoggiò sulle spalle di Thranduil.  
L’elfo smise per un attimo di respirare. Oh, se quel nano sapeva spiazzarlo…  
Thorin non si era limitato a porgergli il proprio mantello, cosa che, per quanto sorprendente, sarebbe stata in linea coi suoi modi generosi e cavallereschi.  
No, il nano lo aveva sistemato tranquillamente sulle spalle di Thranduil, i polpastrelli ruvidi che premevano attraverso la stoffa sulla pelle nuda.  
Il Re fu così stupito, così imbarazzato da quel gesto, che il primo istinto fu quello di scrollarsi il mantello bruscamente dalle spalle, per spezzare l’incantesimo pericolosissimo in cui stava cadendo.  
Ma, più forte del disagio e del risentimento che ne era seguito, fu quell’odore, virile e pungente e mai sgradevole, l’odore di Thorin che di nuovo lo avvolgeva, facendolo sudare.  
Thorin fece qualche passo camminando al’indietro, senza smettere di guardarlo, finché non uscì dall’oscurità per tornare nella radura illuminata dalla luna.  
Il bianco astro letteralmente lo inondò con la sua luce, mentre Thorin guardava Thranduil con un’intensità che all’elfo risultò quasi insostenibile.  
Il piccolo nano possente parve a Thranduil ancora enorme, immenso.  
Nel frattempo non provava più l’impulso di liberarsi del mantello, ma ad ogni contatto della stoffa ruvida sulla sua pelle sensibile si sentiva scorticare. Si sentiva spogliare di ogni difesa, e, ora sì davvero nudo, si sentì avvolgere da una vampata calda di vergogna. Sentimento per lui davvero inconsueto. Vergogna per ciò che aveva pensato di Thorin, per il dubbio che aveva avuto sull’onore e sulla lealtà dei nani, per l’antico e mai dimenticato peccato che suo malgrado aveva commesso contro tutti loro.  
Quando, come era avvenuto ancora nella notte che stavano vivendo, aveva pensato che la vita e la  
dignità di un nano valessero meno di quelle di un elfo.  
Thranduil arrossì, una cosa che non gli era più successa da secoli. Poiché però non era un vigliacco, e nonostante la vergogna e l’imbarazzo e il dolore, non voleva sfuggire il confronto, avanzò di qualche passo anche lui nella luce lunare, pur con le ciglia ostinatamente calate sullo sguardo di giada.  
Abbassò le palpebre e voltò di lato il suo bel viso, proprio come allora.  
Thorin vide, e sul suo sguardo azzurro passò una nuvola gravida di tempesta, il sorriso fermo e beffardo fu stravolto in una smorfia. Non aveva mai dimenticato quel gesto di Thranduil di abbassare gli occhi e girare la testa, e quell’immagine pallida e dolente era proiettata da allora in tutti i suoi ricordi, quel delicato fantasma infestava ogni suo incubo, simbolo per sempre di solitudine e di abbandono, emblema di tutti i rifiuti.  
L’ironia e insieme la tenerezza del presente lasciarono il posto al suo odio antico, che evidentemente non se n’era mai andato, rievocato dal rifiuto di Thranduil e dalla sua vergogna, reso ancora più urgente e furioso dal desiderio che Thorin provava, e che suo malgrado continuava a mordergli le carni, ad arroventargli il cuore, ad ogni battito di ciglia dell’altro.  
La sua fronte si era velata di un sudore gelido, e nei suoi occhi brillavano lampi di un sentimento che nemmeno lui avrebbe saputo definire, poiché il suo desiderio di vendetta si confondeva con quello di possesso, lacerandolo fino al dolore fisico.  
Quando Thranduil, nel quale invece il desiderio aveva vinto la vergogna, alzò infine le palpebre, per fissare gli occhi splendenti in quelli tormentati di Thorin, avvertì subito il cambiamento che era avvenuto nello spirito del nano.  
Una sensazione di trionfo lo inondò, facendolo finalmente torreggiare sul rivale. Thorin lo voleva. Era dunque questo, il desiderio, non la nobiltà d’animo, che aveva spinto il nano a proteggere l’elfo. A nasconderlo agli sguardi altrui.  
Thorin non aveva dubitato neanche per un attimo della correttezza dei nani. Ma la sua voglia di possedere Thranduil era tale da volerlo celare al mondo. Era evidente che mai e poi mai avrebbe sopportato sguardi estranei su quel corpo nudo.  
Il grande, nobile Thorin…  
Furono la consapevolezza delle contraddizioni del nano, insieme alla sempre confortante sensazione di un mantello sulle spalle, che fecero ritrovare a Thranduil la solita altezzosa arroganza.  
Avanzò di qualche passo, solenne e diritto e altissimo, poi, con lentezza insieme sprezzante e provocatoria, chiuse sul torace il mantello troppo corto.  
“Hai perso la tua occasione” disse guardando ostinatamente il nano negli occhi, con la testa leggermente e beffardamente inclinata, quasi a rimarcare la differenza di statura tra loro.  
Thorin boccheggiò, ma rimase immobile, poiché era consapevole che ogni reazione avrebbe peggiorato la sconfitta, e, lui, pur nella rabbia e nella confusione, riusciva ancora a controllarsi. Cosa di cui non era assolutamente certo se, cedendo all’impulso di frantumare l’elfo sotto i suoi pugni, gli avesse ancora messo le mani addosso.  
Non parlava, Thorin, ma nei suoi occhi c’erano tutte le fiamme di Erebor, e altre ancora, ancora più potenti e devastanti.  
Thranduil non le vide, poiché gli aveva già voltato le spalle, l’orlo del mantello che ondeggiava sulle altezzose cosce nude.  
Se lo strinse al collo, inspirò a fondo, e se ne andò senza più voltarsi.


End file.
